Zombiepowder.
Zombiepowder. (ゾンビパウダ一) is a Japanese manga by the mangaka Tite Kubo (author of Bleach). It was dropped from Shonen Jump and was never finished, only having 27 chapters. Volumes #The Man With The Black Hand #Can't Kiss The Ring (Of The Dead) #Pierce Me Standing In The Firegarden #Walk Like A Zombie Setting Zombiepowder is set in a futuristic western world. The setting is categorized by moderate anarchy and lawlessnes. However police and law enforcement do exist. Most towns appear to have their own government systems, but there appears to be little to no interaction by any kind of federal government. Several characters do have large bounties placed on their heads, suggesting that at the very least there is a group with enough money to pay for the hunting of wanted criminals, as well a system of law to decide the legal status of the convicted. For the most part technology is on par with modern technology except that industy and distribution are quite lacking. Few people have substantial technology in their lives, and medical abilities very greatly depending on the doctor. Technology is advanced enough to allow for cyborg like characters, such as Gamma, who has armor inserted directly into his right arm. Many characters also possess magical or supernatural abilities, which blurs tha line between science fiction and fantasy in Zombiepowder. Plot The story follows the adventures of three "Powder Hunters" who are searching for objects known as Rings of the Dead. When all twelve of the rings are obtained they can be used to produce the Zombie Powder, a powerful magical medicinal substance potent enough to bring the dead back to life and make mortals immortal. The First Ring and Blue Note Gamma and Elwood first meet in the town of Blue Note. There Elwood is a member of the gang known as the Gray Ants. He works with them, because they put his shop out of buisness and he needs money to pay for surgery to fix his sister's heart. During Gamma's time at Blue Note, Elwood's sister is killed by Kinqro, the leader of the Gray Ants. When Gamma kills Kinqro to collect a bounty on his head, Elwood decides to join Gamma in the search for the Zombie Powder. Gamma reveales that he is a Powder Hunter and already possess one of the Rings of the Dead. The Second Ring Main Characters John Elwood Shepherd: Elwood (as he is called) is one of the three main characters of Zombiepowder. As Elwood is only 13 he acts as more of a follower or disciple of the other two Powder Hunters. He joins the hunt for the Rings of the Dead after his sister is killed by a gang leader named Kinqro. His stated goal is to resurrect his sister from the dead using the Zombie Powder. At the start of the series he can throw knives and pickpocket with some skill, but he lacks the ability to fight along side Gamma and Smith. However after training he shows himself to be a fully fledged member of Team Gamma. Elwood is the most moral person of the three Powder Hunters, but also the most naive. Gamma Akutabi: Gamma is the first of the three Powder Hunters, and an S-Zero class criminal with a bounty of 960 million. He uses a giant sword that has been motorized so that it resembles a chain saw. He is known for the armor that is inserted into his right arm, which allows him to catch bullets with his "bare" hand. He's a skilled fighter, because of his skill in Karinzanjutsu, the ultimate sword fighting style. Gamma remains mysterious with most of his history unknown to the reader. His stated reason for being a Powder Hunter is to become immortal. C.T. Smith: Smith is Gamma's gun wielding partner. He's the most cynical of the three Powder Hunters. Little is known about his history or motivations for being a Powder Hunter, but as Gamma's partner he is at least as strong as him. Smith's weapons are two silver handguns.